HEROIC GUNDAM 00
by Madison009
Summary: AD 2312. Celestial Being ha regresado para destruir lo que ha nacido: A-LAWS. Pero... ¿cómo saber cuál es el camino correcto por el que el Mundo debe ir? El encuentro con quienes siguen el camino, será lo que verdaderamente cambiará el Mundo...
1. Chapter 1: Argonaut

_**HEROIC GUNDAM 00**_

_**Los personajes que en este fanfic aparecen no son de mi pertenencia, al igual que algunos objetos y lugares.**_

_**Sin intenciones de lucro.**_

_**A favor de la creación de nuevas historias.**_

2312 A.D.

La humanidad, habiendo establecido una Federación Terrestre después de la batalla con Celestial Being, forma un grupo de fuerza autónoma llamado A-LAWS. Éste grupo, que esta por encima de la milicia normal de la Federación, tiene la tarea de unificar Naciones, hacer cumplir la voluntad de la humanidad y eliminar grupos terroristas. Sin embargo, escondiendo la verdad a la gente, emplean mal su poder y actúan de manera inhumana para oprimir libertades, doctrinas e ideologías... todo en nombre de la "unión".

Y por esto... porque el Mundo tomó un rumbo que no era el que ellos querían... Celestial Being tuvo que volver... Para corregir su error, y para volver a cambiar el rumbo del Mundo... Pero, sin saber la dirección en la que el Mundo tiene que ir... ¿Cómo estarán seguros de que ese es el camino correcto?

El camino siempre está ahí, solamente hay que encontrarlo...

CAPÍTULO 1

ARGONAUT

Celestial Being desciende a la Tierra para el rescate de Allelujah Haptism y Marina Ismail; de ahí en adelante le siguen una serie de situaciones que marcarían el destino de aquellos que luchan en contra del mundo: el ataque a Katharon, Azadistan en llamas, el regreso de Marie Parfacy y el enfrentamiento de Tieria Erde con los Innovators.

Con todo aquello en su camino, el Ptolemaios II logra volver al espacio después de un difícil intercepto por parte de las tropas de A-LAWS bajo el comando de Kati Mannequin, quién descubre que Leesa Kujo (nombre código: Sumeragi Lee Noriega) es la estratega de Celestial Being, y viceversa.

* * *

- Personajes: Sumeragi (Sm), Feldt (Ft), Mileina (Mi), Lasse (Ls).

Sm: Feldt, por favor no dejes de revisar los sensores… el enemigo puede hacer un ataque en cualquier momento… cualquier anormalidad avisa.

Ft: De acuerdo

Sm: Mileina, ¿podrías dar mantenimiento a los Gundams por favor?

Mi: Por supuesto!

Sm: Cuento con ustedes…

Todos: Si

Después de un tiempo de tranquilidad, Feldt nota una reacción en los sensores y avisa a la nave en general.

Ft: Atención, se ha detectado una nave a las 9 en punto… No se sabe si es el enemigo, sin embargo… Meisters estén listos para salir.

Llegando Sumeragi rápidamente al puente (junto con Mileina) se pone a cargo de la situación.

Sm: ¿Cuál es el curso de la nave Feldt?

Ft: Directo hacía nosotros, no ha emprendido acciones ofensivas, pero… esa nave es enorme!

Sm: ¿Cuál es su tamaño?

Mi: Tiene 10 kilómetros de largo!

Ls: ¿Qué?! … ¿10 km?!

Sm: Tal nave… ¿quién podrá ser?

Mientras tanto, en la enorme nave.

* * *

- Personajes: Setsuna (St), Tieria (Ti), Lockon (Lk), Allelujah (Al), Saji (Sj), Ian (Ian), Bee no Bee (B), Mobeedo (Mb), Dhianeila (Dh), Age (Age), Iolaous (Io), Anesha (An), Nunnally (Nu), Personal del Puente (PP), Personal de la Nave (PN).

B: Master, según las imágenes capturadas esa nave es…

Mb: Así es… Celestial Being… Humm.

B: ¿Qué haremos, Master? Podrían atacarnos si piensan que somos enemigos.

Mb: Tienes razón… Envíen un mensaje a la nave! Díganles que no somos enemigos…

PP: Si, Capitán!

Dh: (por pantalla) Capitán… Envíeles el código del Argonaut y establezca contacto con esa nave por favor…

Mb: Pero Princesa!

Dh: Es Celestial Being, ¿no es así?... Quiero hablar con ellos

Mb: Eso es muy arriesgado Princesa…

Dh: Está bien Capitán, no quieren atacarnos… Confío en ellos

Mb: Ahg… Entendido, Princesa

Dh: Gracias, Capitán…

La transmisión se termina.

Mb: Por orden de la Princesa, envíen a la nave el código de identificación del Argonaut!

El personal del puente se sorprende por la petición de la princesa y se miran entre sí.

Mb: Es una orden de la Princesa!... ¿Qué están esperando?!

PP: Si, Capitán!

Mb: Agh!

B: ¿Master?

Mb: Yo no confío en ellos pero… confío en la Princesa.

El mensaje junto con el código le es llegado al Ptolemaios II.

Ft: Señorita Sumeragi… La nave nos ha enviado un mensaje de que no son nuestros enemigos y… el código de reconocimiento de la nave…

Sm: ¿Qué?... Si hacen tal cosa entonces en verdad no son enemigos… ¿Cuál es su registro?

Ft: Unidad Personal, Alianza Orb – Britannia.

Sm: ¿Orb y Britannia? Si es personal, quiere decir que alguien importante viene ahí.

Ls: ¿Por eso no nos atacaron?

Sm: Puede ser… Mileina, envíales nuestro código también

Mi: Pero eso es…!

Sm: Ellos nos brindaron algo tan confidencial que tenemos que pagarlo de la misma manera.

Mi: De acuerdo.

El código del Ptolemaios II es enviado al Argonaut.

Mb: Como me lo imaginaba, si es Celestial Being… Abran un canal de comunicación privado, pero sólo por voz!

PP: Si, señor!

* * *

Ft: Señorita Sumeragi, la nave quiere abrir un canal de comunicación privado.

Sm: Permitido.

Ft: Entendido.

* * *

PP: Señor, han aceptado.

Mb: Pónganme en contacto.

PP: Si…!

Y el puente del Ptolemaios II espera un momento hasta que la voz del Capitan Mobeedo se escucha.

Mb: Aquí el Capitán del Argonaut, Mobeedo Oz Mehelim…

Sm: ¿Mobeedo Oz… Mehelim?

Mb: Solicitando un encuentro entre el Capitán de la nave nodriza de Celestial Being, el Ptolemaios y nuestra Princesa, Dhianeila Y Leisha Altria Ol Yunos…

Sm: ¿La Princesa?!

Los únicos escuchando la conversación eran los del puente en el Ptolemaios II, y quedaron sorprendidos por la petición de Argonaut.

Mb: El encuentro es propuesto por la misma Princesa… Espero su respuesta.

Y el canal se cerró hasta que el Ptolemaios II tuviera su respuesta.

Ls: ¿Qué haremos señorita Sumeragi?

Sm: La Princesa Dhianeila… tengo entendido que es muy joven aún.

Ft: ¿Esa Princesa es…?

Sm: Es la Representante de Orb, pero… ¿Qué querrá con nosotros?

Ls: Puede ser una trampa… Es la representante de un país del cual no tenemos información.

Sm: No, no creo que sea una trampa…

Ft: ¿Entonces?

Sm: Mileina, abre de nuevo el canal de comunicación…

Mi: Si!

* * *

B: Master, han abierto el canal de comunicación otra vez… Darán su respuesta.

Mb: Si

El Capitán espera hasta que la voz de Sumeragi Lee Noriega se escucha.

Sm: Aquí Celestial Being respondiendo a su petición: Aceptada… Los miembros de Celestial Being tendrán un encuentro con la Princesa.

Mb: Entendido… Dentro de 2 horas la Princesa llegará a su nave.

Sm: La recibiremos como se debe.

Mb: Se lo agradezco.

Sm: No tiene nada que agradecer.

La conversación termina.

B: Master, la voz de la nave de Celestial Being no se identificó.

Mb: Lo sé Bee, eso quiere decir dos cosas… o que ella no es la capitana de la nave o quiere mantener sus precauciones, después de todo son considerados terroristas…

B: Tal vez sea una trampa, Master…

Mb: …

Dh: (por pantalla) Capitán…

Mb: Todo listo Princesa, ellos han aceptado su petición… Llegaremos a un punto cercano dentro de dos horas.

Dh: Gracias, Capitán.

Mb: Prepararé su seguridad con- (es interrumpido por Dhianeila)

Dh: Saldré en el Perseous… Llevaré mi grupo de seguridad de siempre.

Mb: ¿El de siempre?!... Pero Princesa, no sabemos que-

Dh: Sólo saldrán Age, Iolaous y Nunnally… Cornelia y Kaguya se quedarán

Mb: Princesa…

Dh: No quiero ser pretenciosa, Capitán…

Mb: … De acuerdo, como usted diga.

Dh: Gracias, Capitán… Entonces en dos horas (la transmisión se termina).

Mb: …AHG!

B: Master…

Mb: Preparen todo para la salida de la Princesa! Saldrán el Strike Freedom, el Destiny y el Strike Rouge!…

PP: Como mande Capitán!

Mb: … Me tranquiliza que salga con Age pero aun así…

El Capitán contacta con Iolaous.

Io: Capitan!

Mb: Iolaous… Saldrás con la Princesa a un encuentro que tendrá con Celestial Being.

Io: ¿Celestial Being?!

Mb: Si, irás con Nunnally y Age… La Princesa llevará su seguridad normal…

Io: Pero eso es peligroso!

Mb: Lo sé, por eso… Iolaous, si algo llega a ocurrir, no dudes en actuar… Protege a la Princesa.

Io: Con mi vida!

Mb: Te lo encargo y también a…

Io: Si, Padre… (acaba la transmisión)

B: Ha violado 4 reglas para la protección de la Princesa, Master.

Mb: No tienes que decírmelo, Bee…

Mientras tanto, Sumeragi se ocupaba de la situación.

Ls: ¿Está bien que haya tomado esa decisión sin pedir opinión a Setsuna y los demás?

Sm: Sé que ellos hubieran aceptado el encuentro.

Llegan las transmisiones de los Meisters desde sus Gundams.

Ti: ¿Qué ha sucedido, Sumeragi Lee Noriega?

Sm: La nave no era enemiga, se identificó y pidió un encuentro en el Ptolemy.

Lk: ¿Se identificó?!

Al: ¿Y pide un encuentro con nosotros?

Sm: Así es…

St: ¿Cómo se identificó?

Sm: Es una Unidad Personal de la Alianza Orb – Britannia… La que pidió el encuentro fue la Princesa Dhianeila… Dhianeila Y Leisha Altria Ol Yunos

Lk: ¿Princesa?!

Sm: La Representante de Orb… Llegará aquí en aproximadamente 2 horas

Ti: ¿Por qué quiere tener un encuentro con nosotros?

Sm: Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar… Por eso necesito que la reciban en el tercer hangar, la haremos entrar por ahí.

Al: Ok

Lk: ¿Está conciente de que podría ser una trampa?

Sm: Lo estoy, por eso nos mantendremos precavidos… Tomaré medidas de seguridad, no se preocupen… Ustedes también vayan con cautela.

Ft: Señorita Sumeragi, la nave ha informado que el transbordador de la Princesa vendrá resguardado por tres mobile suits.

Ti: ¿Tres Mobile Suits?

Sm: Creí que vendría con más, tres son pocos… De todas maneras, no hay que confiarnos… Estén alerta.

Todos: Ok

Sm: Meisters, al tercer hangar!

Meisters: Entendido.

Sm: Mileina, avisa a Ian que vaya también a recibirla, que se quedé ahí y busque información de los Mobile Suits que traerán.

Mileina: Entendido!...

* * *

St: Dhianeila Y Leisha Altria Ol Yunos… Representante de Orb…

Decía Setsuna mientras se dirigía al tercer hangar.

El tiempo pasó y la hora del encuentro llegó.

Mb: Todo está listo, Princesa

Dh: Gracias, Capitán.

PP: Compuertas exteriores abiertas… Todo en Verde… Perseous puede despegar

Y detrás del Perseous despegaron los tres Mobile Suits.

Mb: Iolaous, Age… Se las encargo.

* * *

Mi: El transbordador de la Princesa viene en camino.

Ft: Pasando imágenes a la cámara… Esto es…!

Ls: No puede ser!

Los demás miembros de la tripulación no veían qué era lo que estaba pasando pero quedaron alertados; sus ojos serían a través de las voces de Feldt, Mileina y Lasse, que veían algo a lo que no podían dar crédito.

Sm: ¿Qué sucede?!

Mi: Los Mobile Suits… son…

Ft: Dispersan partículas GN!

St: ¿Qué?!

Ti: Imposible!!

Sm: Partículas falsas!

Lk: Entonces si era una trampa!

Ft: El color de las partículas no es rojo, pero tampoco es como el nuestro.

Ti: Tonterías!... ¿Quieren decir que son otra clase de partículas GN?

Ft: El color de estas partículas es color violáceo, algunas veces se ve azul…

Al: Tal vez por eso querían hablar con nosotros…

Los Mesiters llegaron al tercer hangar junto con Ian… Sumeragi estaba en la habitación de reuniones, pero cuando escuchó los informes se dirigió al tercer hangar también.

Ian: Esto debe ser una broma, la única razón por la que la Federación pudo crear sus partículas GN fue porque fuimos traicionados.

Ti: La única explicación razonable sería que ellos hackearon Veda, pero eso es imposible!

Al: ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

St: Lo averiguaremos cuando lleguen…

Mi: Transbordador llegando…

Lk: Ya están aquí…

Mi: Compuertas abiertas… Recibiendo transbordador y Mobile Suits

El Perseous llegó al Ptolemaios II junto con los tres Mobile Suits.

Cuando los Meisters e Ian vieron los Mobile Suits, no podían creerlo.

Al: Esos son…!

Ti: Absurdo!

St: Gun… dam

Las cabinas de los Mobile Suits comenzaban a abrirse, saliendo de ellas sus pilotos.

Lk: Son los pilotos.

Sin ver sus caras por los cascos, veían su físico.

Definitivamente eran dos hombres y una mujer. Dos trajes verdes, uno combinado en negro y el otro en blanco, eran hombres. La mujer usaba un traje rosa combinado con blanco y otros tonos de rosa, era pequeña.

En ese momento las puertas del Perseous se comenzaron a abrir y con un trasfondo de luz la imagen de la Princesa Dhianeila figuró; con botas azules obscuras, pantalón azul claro, una especie de armazón en sus hombros y la insignia de Orb en el centro de color verde, blusa blanca de mangas largas con protección en su antebrazo, usando guantes azul obscuro.

Comenzó a bajar del Perseous para encontrarse con los Gundam Meisters.

Al mismo tiempo en que ella y su grupo de seguridad (formado por hombres y mujeres) caminaban, los pilotos comenzaban a bajar de su Suit.

Dhianeila quedó frente a Setsuna.

Dh: Soy Dhianeila Y Leisha Altria Ol Yunos, Representante de Orb.

St: Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister de Celestial Being.

Dh: ¿Gundam Meister?

Ti: Pilotos Gundam, todos aquí lo somos… Tieria Erde.

Ian: Excepto yo… Ian Vashti, Ingeniero de los Gundams y la nave.

Al: Allelujah Haptism, Gundam Meister.

Lk: El último Meister, Lockon Stratos.

Dh: Ya veo.

Ti: Dejémonos de presentaciones… ¿Cómo es que ustedes también pueden usar partículas GN?

St: ¿De dónde salieron esos Gundams?

An: Que insolentes!... ¿Cómo es posible que le hablen de esa manera a la Princesa?!

Dh: Está bien Anesha.

Los tres pilotos habían llegado hasta la conversación sin sus cascos puestos.

Iolaous, Age y Nunnally.

St: ¿Ustedes son los pilotos de esos Gundams?

Io: Si

Lk: ¿No me digas que la pequeña señorita es piloto?!

Al: Es muy joven… Me recuerda a alguien (mirando a Setsuna)

Io: Les pido que disciplinen su modo de hablar a la Princesa.

Age: Woaahh!... Es más pequeña que la nave de Dhianeila.

Age miraba el hangar por todos lados, con una sonrisa.

Age: No hay mucho lugar donde pintar.

St: ¿Pintar?

Io: Age, compórtate!

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios Nunnally.

Al: [ No creo que vengan con malas intenciones]

Dh: Age, lo siento pero aquí no podrás pintar.

Age: De acuerdo!

Dh: Deseo hablar con ustedes y con el Capitán de la nave.

Sm: Aquí no hay un capitán designado.

Al: Señorita Sumeragi!

Sm: Sumeragi Lee Noriega, estratega de Celestial Being… Me disculpo por la manera en que fue recibida Princesa.

Dh: Esta bien, no hay problema.

Sm: ¿De quiere hablar con nosotros?

FIN del Capítulo 1

* * *

Especificaciones:

Diálogo entre corchetes [ - ] el personaje está pensando.

Las líneas largas es para el cambio de escenarios.

Crossovers:

Age – Heroic Age

Dhianeila Y Leisha Altria Ol Yunos – Heroic Age

Nunnally Oz Mehelim – Code Geass

Bee no Bee – Heroic Age

Iolaous Oz Mehelim – Heroic Age

Mobeedo Oz Mehelim – Heroic Age

Anesha – Heroic Age

MECHAS:

Argonaut – Heroic Age

Perseous – Heroic Age

Strike Freedom – Gundam Seed Destiny

Strike Rouge – Gundam Seed (Destiny)

Destiny – Gundam Seed Destiny

OTROS:

Trajes de pilotos Age, Iolaous, Nunnally – Gundam Seed Destiny (ZAFT)

Traje de Dhianeila – Heroic Age

Trajes de Anesha, Mobeedo y personal de Argonaut – Heroic Age (uniformes)


	2. Chapter 2: El Encuentro

_**HEROIC GUNDAM 00**_

_**Los personajes que en este fanfic aparecen no son de mi pertenencia, al igual que algunos objetos y lugares.**_

_**Sin intenciones de lucro.**_

_**A favor de la creación de nuevas historias.**_

CAPÍTULO 2

EL ENCUENTRO

Los Meisters, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, la Princesa Dhianeila, Age, Iolaous, Nunnally y Anesha se dirigieron a la habitación de reuniones, mientras que la guardia de Dhianeila e Ian se quedaban en el hangar. Ian tenía que ingeniárselas para investigar los Mobile Suits de Age y los demás.

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura con sólo algunas iluminaciones en azul; la pantalla frontal mostraba a la Tierra. Al entrar, Dhianeila se dirigió hasta la pantalla para ver de cerca aquella imagen, a la cual le brindó una sonrisa.

Age: Aquí está muy oscuro… Se parece a la habitación de Iolaous.

Io: Age!

Age sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, que fue la misma reacción de Nunnally.

Age: Age, ¿puede conocer la nave? (dirigiéndose hacia Dhianeila)

Dh: Yo no se si les molestaría.

Sm: No hay problema.

Dh: Gracias… Age, no hagas nada imprudente.

Ag: Si!... Gracias

Casi al salir de la habitación, las palabras de Tieria Erde lo detienen.

Ti: ¿No te interesa lo que se hable aquí?

Age: Age siempre apoyará lo que Dhianeila decida.

Y sale de la habitación dejando una sonrisa en Dhianeila pero un rostro de desconcierto en los miembros de Celestial Being.

* * *

Sm: ¿Cuál es el asunto que la trae hasta nosotros, Princesa?

Dh: Hace 5 años que he querido hablar con ustedes, acerca de sus intervenciones armadas… pero creo que ahora ya no tiene sentido que les pregunte sobre eso, hace cuatro años descubrí la respuesta…

St: ¿Descubriste la respuesta?

Dh: Su objetivo era… unir al Mundo ¿verdad?

Sm: Era parte del Plan, pero las cosas no terminaron bien.

Dh: Ya veo… Entonces, lo que está sucediendo…

St: Así es… Lo que está sucediendo no era lo que nosotros queríamos, por eso regresamos.

Dh: ¿Qué camino piensan tomar para cambiar lo que han provocado?

St: Lucharemos… Para enmendar nuestro pecado.

Dh: ¿Pecado?

Sm: Todo lo que está ocurriendo es nuestra culpa.

Dh: Yo no creo eso.

Al: ¿Eh?

Dh: Tal vez sea demasiado pretender ser el juez del mundo… si está bien o está mal, no es algo que nosotros sepamos, pero… Si tenemos un sueño, no hay nada malo en luchar por ello… Si nuestro deseo es tener un Mundo diferente, un Mundo donde la gente no tenga que sufrir tanto, entonces está bien…

St: ¿Luchar por un sueño?

Dh: Ustedes tienen un sueño y es por eso que están luchando… Puede ser que sea por su pecado, pero más que un pecado es un sueño.

Sm. Puede que tenga razón…

Al: Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Ti: ¿Mi sueño?

Lk: Yo soy nuevo por aquí, no sé si mi sueño será el mismo que el de los demás pero lo que nos une es el querer derrotar a la Federa-

St: No a la Federación, a A-LAWS… Por eso nos levantaremos contra el Mundo de nuevo... Dhianeila Y Leisha Altria Ol Yunos, tu como Representante de un país ¿Qué harás?

Dh: ¿Eh?

* * *

Mientras la conversación ocurría, Age se encontraba explorando el Ptolemaios II.

Encontró el camino hasta llegar al puente, tomando de sorpresa a los que ahí estaban.

Age: Woaah!

Ft: ¿Eh?

Age: Hola!

Mi: Pero ¿qué haces aquí?!

Ft: [ No me di cuenta de que estaba tan cerca…]

Ls: ¿Quién eres tu?!

Age: Age

Ft: ¿Age?

Ag: Si… Hola!

Mi: Ho-Hola…

Age: ¿Cómo dijo Dhianeila que se decía en estos casos? Hmm… ehm….

Haciendo graciosos gestos con su rostro y sus manos, dejó a los miembros del puente de Ptolemaios II con cierto desconcierto.

Ls: ¿Qué le sucede a este tipo?

Age: AH… Lo recordé!

Mi: ¿Eh?

Age: Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Señores Ptolemaios…

Ls: ¿Señores? …

Ft: …¿Ptolemaios?

Mi: Jajaja… ¿pero qué esta haciendo aquí señor Age?

Age: Age está conociendo la nave…

Ls: No puedes conocer la nave a tu voluntad!

Age: Dhianeila dijo que sí podía.

Ls: Aunque ella es una princesa, no tiene porque dar órdenes aquí también.

Age: Dhianeila le preguntó a la Señorita Ptolemaios si podía ver la nave.

Ls: ¿La Señorita Ptolemaios?

Ft: Quizás esté hablando de la Señorita Sumeragi.

Mi: jajaja…

Ls: Si ella lo dijo entonces está bien pero…

Age: Bueno, tengo que irme… Adiós

Ls: Oye espera!

Age sale del puente.

Ft: Está bien señor Lasse.

Ls: ¿Eh?

Ft: No creo que haga nada malo.

Ls: Puede estar buscando información en la nave.

Ft: La información importante nosotros la tenemos aquí, tal como lo pidió la señorita Sumeragi… y por los Gundams… ellos también tienen partículas GN… Además nosotros estamos buscando información de ellos también, por eso el señor Ian está en el hangar.

Ls: Tal vez tengas razón…

Ft: Y además… de alguna manera, creo en lo que nos dijo, que sólo estaba conociendo la nave.

Mi: Parecía un niño!… jajaja

Ls: Parecía un animal…

Mi: …Waah!

Ft: ¿Qué pasa Mileina?!

Mi: No nos presentamos…

Ls: ¿Eh?…

Mi: No quiero que nos diga Señores Ptolemaios, y después de todo él nos dijo su nombre…

Ft: Tienes razón.

* * *

Age estaba por regresar a la habitación de conversaciones, donde Dhianeila y los demás estaban.

Age: Oh Oh… ¿Dónde estaba Dhianeila? Hmmm… Creo que regresaré con los Señores Ptolemaios para… ¿Eh?

En ese momento, se topa con Saji, que iba para el puente para saber qué era lo pasaba con la Princesa.

Sj: ¿Eh?... Tú, ¿Quién…?

Age: Age!

Sj: Tu eres… Vienes con la Princesa, ¿verdad?

Age: Si…

Sj: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Age: Conozco la nave.

Sj: ¿Te lo permitieron?

Age: Si!

Sj: Ya veo…

Age: Ahora tengo que regresar con Dhianeila, pero…

Sj: ¿Dhianeila?

Age: Si!

Sj: ¿No deberías llamarla 'Princesa'?

Age: Hmmm… Nunca me ha pedido llamarla de esa manera.

Sj: ¿Eh?... ¿Ella?

Age: Si… Además, a Age le gusta más llamarla Dhianeila.

Sj: ¿Tercera persona?... Ya veo

Age: … Hey, Señor Ptolemaios…

Sj: No soy Señor Ptolemaios, ni siquiera soy parte de Celestial Being

Age: Oh!... Entiendo, Señor No Ptolemaios Ni Celestial Being ¿puede llevar a Age?

Sj: ¿Llevar?

Age: Con Dhianeila…

Sj: Te has perdido, ¿verdad?

Age: Si…

Sj: (sonriendo) Si, está bien…

Age: Gracias.

* * *

St: No a la Federación, a A-LAWS… Por eso nos levantaremos contra el mundo de nuevo... Dhianeila Y Leisha Altria Ol Yunos, tu como Representante de un país ¿Qué harás?

Dh: ¿Eh?

St: ¿Aceptas lo que está ocurriendo? O ¿Lucharás contra ello?

Io: La Princesa ha estado luchando desde hace 6 años.

Ti: ¿Qué?

Sm: ¿Desde hace seis años?

Dh: ….

An: La princesa ha comenzado su lucha desde hace 6 años.

Al: Eso es antes de que nosotros empezáramos nuestras intervenciones, pero… Nosotros nunca escuchamos que la Princesa hiciera algo.

Dh: … Hace cinco años, cuando ustedes aparecieron, nosotros nos mantuvimos al margen de la situación, dejándolos actuar… Queríamos saber cuál era su verdadero objetivo detrás de esa declaración de erradicar los conflictos… Cuando descubrimos cuál sería el resultado de sus acciones, esperamos hasta ese momento…

Lk: Que manera tan conveniente de actuar, ponerse del lado del ganador…

Io: Estás en un error… Esa no es la manera de actuar de la Princesa.

An: Además, la Princesa ha tenido que luchar sus propias batallas… Siendo la Representante de un país tiene como prioridad la prosperidad de su pueblo…

Dh: Pero aunque sea la Representante de Orb, no puedo sólo preocuparme por Orb… Eso lo comprendí hace cinco años… Cuando ustedes comenzaron con sus intervenciones, yo decidí actuar también, no sólo por el bien de Orb… Sino por el bien del Mundo.

Sm: ¿Entonces nos apoya en nuestra lucha?

Dh: Si.

Sm: Pero debo decirle que nosotros no peleamos por interés político.

Dh: Eso lo sé… Por eso, aunque estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos, no me uniré a ustedes… Mi objetivo tampoco es político, sin embargo tengo fines políticos que lograr…

An: Su Alteza…

Dh: Para evitar la destrucción de nuestro Mundo… Yo voy a protegerlo.

Todo lo dicho por Dhianeila hasta este momento había logrado mover los corazones de Celestial Being de alguna manera, y la última sentencia que pronunció la Princesa se clavó en sus mentes… y en el corazón de Setsuna.

St: ¿Proteger al Mundo?

Dh: Esa es mi batalla…

Ti: ¿Tu batalla?

Dh: Si.

Ti: Hmp… Nosotros queremos destruir ese mundo que quieres proteger.

Dh: El mundo no es sólo la Federación… o la política…

Al: Existen aún muchos países que no se han unido a la Federación, y son pisoteados por ésta…

Sm: Como Azadistan…

Sumeragi voltea a ver a Iolaous, Nunnally, Anesha

Sm: Y supongo que ustedes apoyan a la Princesa incondicionalmente…

Io: Así es…

Lk: Entonces… ¿dejan que la Princesa tome el rumbo de sus vidas?

Nu: Nosotros estamos aquí porque nosotros mismos decidimos hacerlo…

An: Hemos sido testigos de la lucha que la Princesa ha tenido que pasar, y la apoyaremos siempre que ella lo pida…

Io: Porque nosotros creemos en las decisiones de la Princesa…

Ti: Parece ser que tienen lealtad ciega hacía la Princesa…

Io: Así es… Desde hace 6 años la Princesa nos han enseñado el camino que debemos seguir… Ha sido nuestros sentidos y nuestra luz… No tenemos miedo a seguirla.

Al: ¿Qué los llena tal lealtad hacía ella?

An: Creemos en la Princesa, eso es todo.

Setsuna veía con pasmo y angustia el rostro serio que tenía Dhianeila… su rostro iluminado por la luz detrás de ella que la Tierra, en la pantalla, esparcía.

Nu: Nosotros creemos en la Princesa porque compartimos su sueño…

Al: ¿Compartir… su sueño?

Nu: El sueño que quiere alcanzar la Princesa, es el sueño que nosotros tenemos también…

Ti: ¿Esa es su motivación detrás de su lealtad?… El sueño de su Princesa, que lo han hecho suyo.

Nu: No nos hemos apropiado de su sueño… Nosotros comprendemos los sentimientos de la Princesa y es por eso que deseamos lo mismo.

St: Comprender… Desear

Sm: Esa es su fuerza, ¿verdad?

Io: Así es.

Nu: Es el camino que la Princesa ha escogido y el que nosotros hemos decidido seguir… No sólo por un país, sino por nuestro Mundo.

Al: Ahora entiendo por qué fuiste escogida para ser piloto…

Lk: Eres una señorita muy fuerte…

Nu: Ser una piloto fue algo que yo misma decidí… por mi propia voluntad.

Al: ¿Qué?...

Sm: Entonces el apoyo que usted, Princesa, nos ofrece es sólo moral…

Dh: No, no sólo es moral… Orb y Britannia les abren las puertas en todo soporte que necesiten…

Sm: No queremos causarle problemas, Princesa… Así que creo que no aceptaremos su oferta.

Dh: Gracias por preocuparse Señorita Noriega, pero no retirare mi oferta aunque ustedes no la acepten.

Sm: Se lo agradecemos, Princesa.

* * *

Ti: Hay una cosa quisiera preguntarle, Princesa.

Dh: Adelante…

Ti: Esos Mobile Suits… Hace 5 años fuimos traicionados, hackearon nuestra información y por eso la Federación pudo crear su sistema de partículas GN… ¿Cómo tuvieron acceso a esa información?

Dh: En Britannia hay un científico que con tan sólo ver a sus Gundam se sintió ofendido, así que hizo su propia versión de los Gundams…

St: ¿Britannia?

Ti: ¿Quiere decir que fue capaz de desarrollar las GN, por su cuenta?! O es que…

Dh: Los Gundams que los Profesores de Britannia y Orb crearon utilizaban propulsores como los otros Mobile Suits anteriores a su aparición… La implantación del sistema GN fue hecho hace dos años...

Sm: Entonces si son partículas GN…

Dh: Así es…

Ti: ¿Quién fue?... Esa información es totalmente confidencial dentro de la organización, miembros de Celestial Being no conocen a profundidad la funcionalidad de los contenedores de partículas GN… ¿Cómo?!

Dh: Age…

St: ….

Ti: ¿A… ge?

Y en ese momento llegan Age y Saji a la habitación.

* * *

Nu: Age!

Age: Hola!... Gracias, Señor No Ptolemaios Ni Celestial Being

Sj: No fue nada, pero mi nombre es Saji Crossroad…

Age: Entendido… La nave es grande, pero el Argonaut es más grande (decía mientras se dirigía a un lado de Dhianeila).

St: Tu…

Age: ¿Eh?

Ti: ¿Tu creaste los hornos solares?!

Age: No, Age no fue…

Ti: Entonces… ¿Cómo?!

Age: Aeolia Schenberg…

St: ¿Qué?

Al: No me digas que…!

Ti: Innovator!

Ag: …

Dh: ¿Innovator?

Sm: ¿Por qué…?!

La afirmación de Tieria hizo que todos los miembros de Celestial Being quedarán en un estado de perturbación.

¿Age era un Innovator?

Dhianeila se dio cuenta de que ese asunto acerca de 'Innovators' era algo muy serio, por la reacción que todos habían tenido.

Dh: Cuando encontramos a Age, él nos entrego los datos para construir el sistema de partículas GN… Todo venía en los datos, incluso la anotación de que debían ser construidas en un ambiente como el de Júpiter, así que no fue difícil para el equipo de desarrollo y tecnología hacerlos… Simplemente se siguieron los datos con unas cuantas modificaciones…

Sm: Entonces ustedes si desarrollaron por su cuenta el sistema de partículas GN…

Dh: Así es… Nosotros no robamos información de ustedes.

Al: Pero él dijo Aeolia Schenberg!... él fue quien…

Sm: Allelujah!

Al: …

Ti: (refiriéndose a Age) ¿Conseguiste esos datos de Aeolia Schenberg?

Age: Si

Ti: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

Age: ¿"Cómo"? … Él me los dio.

St: ¿Estás diciendo que él te los dio en persona?

Age: Si

Al: ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Lk: ¿Cuántos años tienes?!

Ti: No puede haber duda…

St: Innovator!

Age: …

Io: ¿Innovator?

An: ¿Qué es eso?

Tieria pensó que esa era una información muy delicada de tratar y además era peligroso manejarla con un grupo que tal vez tenía un Innovator entre ellos… Podrían estar siendo engañados por él.

Ti: La Princesa dijo que hicieron modificaciones al sistema de las partículas… ¿Qué clase de modificaciones hicieron?

Dh: Los científicos se dieron cuenta de que esas partículas podrían ser peligrosas para el cuerpo humano en una exposición abierta a ellas en menos de 5 m… Así que hicieron los ajustes necesarios para erradicar esa peligrosidad… También nos encontramos con un efecto secundario en nuestras partículas, aun estamos averiguando en qué consiste pero… (voltea a ver a Age, que estaba a su lado izquierdo)

Age: Está bien!... No pasará nada.

Dh: (sonriendo)… Por eso nos decidimos a usarlas.

Sumeragi y Setsuna se habían dado cuenta del intento de Tieria en terminar la conversación de los Innovators.

Sm: Princesa… Debido a un ataque de A-LAWS, el Ptolemy se ha quedado sin suministros y también debido a su ataque nos hemos alejado demasiado de nuestra ruta.

Dh: ¿Cuál era su ruta?

Sm: Nos dirigíamos a una base nuestra, proporcionalmente al otro lado de este lugar… Pero el Ptolemy no tiene energía suficiente por el daño, los Gundams están un poco dañados y el agua casi se acaba… No quisiera pedirle nada pero, estaremos desprotegidos si nuestro enemigo aparece de nuevo…

Dh: Está bien, Señorita Noriega... Anesha, ordena pasar toda la carga alimenticia del Perseous al Ptolemaios, que se le de prioridad al agua…

An: Princesa… Como usted diga, Princesa.

Dh: Iolaous, traspasen la energía del Perseous al Ptolemaios…

Io: Princesa!

Sm: Pero si hace eso…

Dh: Esperaremos a que el Perseous recupere su energía y después podremos partir… ¿No les molestaría tenernos aquí un poco más de tiempo?

Sm: Por supuesto que no… Si así es la única manera en la que podemos pagar su ayuda, entonces lo haremos.

Dh: Anesha y Nunnally se harán cargo de los alimentos, Iolaous te encargarás de la energía…

Io: Entendido…

Nu: Si…

An: Como diga, Princesa

Dh: Age, ayuda a Iolaous con lo de transferencia de energía por favor…

Age: Si!

Sm: joven Crossroad, ¿podrías ayudar con los alimentos? por favor…

Sj: De acuerdo.

Sm: Allelujah, ¿puedes pedirle a Marie lo mismo? … Le diré a Mileina y a Lasse que ayuden también…

Al: Si…

Sm: Los demás nos ocuparemos de la transferencia de energía.

Dh: Un favor más, Señorita Noriega…

Sm: Dígame, Princesa.

Dh: Podría ponerme en contacto con el Argonaut… Deseo explicarle al Capitán que tardaremos en regresar.

Sm: Por supuesto… Enseguida podrá comunicarse desde aquí.

Dh: Gracias… Vamos a ayudarlos, ¿de acuerdo? (viendo a sus ayudantes)

An,Io,Nu,Age: Si!

* * *

Y todos partieron a hacer lo que les correspondía.

Los últimos en salir fueron Tieria y Setsuna, antes de cruzar la puerta, Tieria fue detenido por Dhianeila, que se iba a quedar sola en la habitación.

Dh: Señor Erde!

Ti: ¿Huh?

Dh: Quisiera hablar con usted un momento.

St: …. (voltea a ver a Tieria)

Ti: (viendo a Dhianeila) De acuerdo… (voltea a ver a Setsuna) Enseguida iré…

St: Entendido. (sale de la habitación)

Dhianeila y Tieria se quedan solos en la habitación.

Ti: ¿De quiere hablarme, Princesa?

Dh: De los Innovators…

Ti: …

Dh: ¿Qué es un Innovator? … ¿Por qué se sorprendieron al deducir que Age es supuestamente un Innovador?

FIN del Capítulo 2.

* * *

Especificaciones:

No sé como se escribirán las onomatopeyas en cada país, por eso sólo pongo las más "generales", pero cuando ponga las iniciales de los personajes, seguido de puntos suspensivos, ustedes pueden imaginarse la reacción del personaje como quieran, ejemplo:

Ti: ¿De quiere hablarme, Princesa?

Dh: De los Innovators…

Ti: ……

Cambiaré algunas cosas de la historia original de Gundam 00, por ejemplo:

- Ian está en el Ptolemaios II y no en Langrage 3.

- Tieria ya les ha contado sobre los Innovators a la tripulación.


	3. Chapter 3: Transferencia

_**HEROIC GUNDAM 00**_

_**Los personajes que en este fanfic aparecen no son de mi pertenencia, al igual que algunos objetos y lugares.**_

_**Sin intenciones de lucro.**_

_**A favor de la creación de nuevas historias.**_

CAPÍTULO 3

TRANSFERENCIA

Anesha y Nunnally hacían el traspaso de comida con la ayuda de Marie, Saji, Mileina y Lasse… Iolaous y Age cedían energía del Perseous al Ptolemaios II con la asistencia de los Meisters e Ian, mientras Sumeragi supervisaba todo con Feldt en el puente.

Mientras tanto, Tieria y Dhianeila se encontraban en la habitación de reuniones.

* * *

B: Master, el Ptolemaios tiene una transmisión para nosotros… Dice que es la Princesa Dhianeila…

Mb: Adelante…

Esperaron unos momentos hasta que la imagen de Dhianeila apareció frente al Capitán Mobeedo.

Mb: Princesa…

Dh: Capitán…

* * *

Dhianeila le explicó el retraso que ocurriría con su regreso por la transferencia y la espera.

Mb: Pero Princesa!!

Dh: Ya estamos en eso Capitán, no puede haber cambio de planes.

Mb: Lo entiendo Princesa, entonces nos acercaremos más al Ptolemaios para aumentar su seguridad.

Dh: No es necesario Capitán… Ellos ya han demostrado no querer dañarnos.

Mb: No es sólo por eso Princesa, es por la energía que el Perseous reunirá después del tiempo propuesto para la recarga.

Dh: Entiendo… En ese caso, haga lo que usted crea más conveniente.

Mb: Cuídese mucho Princesa.

Dh: No se preocupe Capitán. (la transmisión termina)

* * *

B: ¿Debemos hacer despegar a la Señorita Cornelia y a la Joven Kaguya?

Mb: No… es mejor que se queden aquí por si ocurre alguna situación inesperada… Envíen el mensaje de nuestro acercamiento al Ptolemaios!

PP: Si, Capitán!

* * *

Dh: Siento haberte hecho esperar con la transmisión.

Ti: No importa… Se ve que la cuidan con gran celo.

Dh: Y se los agradezco, gracias a ellos he podido llegar hasta aquí… Un rey no puede llegar lejos sin el apoyo de su gente…

Ti: Pero la gente siempre necesita que alguien los guíe… Un rey puede ser cualquier persona, pero un líder, solamente unas pocas personas lo pueden lograr…

Dh: Tienes razón…

Ti: Sin embargo hay veces que los líderes no son los apropiados…

Dh: ¿Innovators?...

Ti: Los Innovators son seres que han sobrepasado a los humanos… Fueron genéticamente manipulados, creados a partir de nanotecnología… Seres así están moviendo los hilos de A-LAWS para crear un futuro donde ellos serán los gobernantes… Gobernantes de una humanidad tonta que no aprende, dicen…

Dh: Ahora entiendo… pero dime, ¿por qué acusaron a Age de ser un Innovator?

Ti: Los Innovators fueron creados por el plan de Aeolia Schenberg… que Age diga conocer a Aeolia Schenberg no se explica más que con él siendo un Innovator….

Dh: Nosotros encontramos a Age hace dos años en una Colonia de prueba… En esa Colonia se estaba experimentando biológicamente…

Ti: ¿Experimentos biológicos?!

Dh: No es lo que te imaginas, en esa Colonia se estaban plantando flora y criando fauna para estudiar su formación en el espacio, su compatibilidad en un ambiente fuera de la Tierra…

Ti: Entonces esa Colonia estaba haciendo pruebas para ver si la naturaleza podía vivir y nacer en el espacio…

Dh: Así es…

Ti: ¿Quién estaba haciendo eso?

Dh: Aún no lo sabemos, pero descubrimos que esa Colonia recibía apoyo de Britannia…

Ti: ¿Britannia?!

Dh: Si… Es una Colonia bastante vieja y no sabemos las razones por las que fue abandonada, al pasar el tiempo se perdió todo la información acerca de ella, incluso a quién pertenecía… Pero gracias a los datos que se pudieron recuperar, nos dimos cuenta que su apoyo era Britannia… Y fue debido al abandono que la vida en la Colonia decayó, los animales comenzaron a morir, al igual que las plantas…

Ti: ¿Ahí encontraron a Age?

Dh: Así es… Si Age fuera un Innovator, ¿sería normal que estuviera en un lugar como ese?

Ti: Realmente no tiene sentido la existencia de un Innovator en una Colonia abandonada… pero entonces ¿Cómo pudo acceder a esos datos?

Dh: Age es un misterio sin resolver… No sabemos si los científicos que estaban ahí sabían de su existencia pero… Cuando lo hallamos nos dio los datos.

Y un recuerdo pasa por la mente de Dhianeila…

* * *

Age: "Porque Dhianeila será la única que llevará a los humanos a las estrellas" (le entrega un dispositivo con la información)

* * *

Ti: No tiene sentido…

Dh: Es inútil hallárselo… Con Age la razón no sirve de nada, lo único que se puede hacer es creer en él…

Ti: Es muy arriesgado confiar en alguien como él… sin pasado y con tanta información importante… Es incluso insensato! ¿Por qué lo hace?

Dh: Porque es Age…

Ti: !!.... La razón con usted tampoco es garantía…

Con mirada tierna y una sonrisa, Dhianeila contesta a lo que Tieria le decía.

Dh: Gracias, Señor Erde… por confiarme esa información.

Ti: Hmp… Creo que me he convertido en uno más de sus súbditos, Princesa… Años atrás no le habría dado la información, y por todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora creo que no los podría haber dejado ir hasta que supiera a fondo de ustedes…

Dh: Entonces ha cambiado, ¿no es así?

Ti: … Si, porque ahora soy un humano.

Dh: Ya veo…

Ti: Princesa Dhianeila…

Dh: ¿Si?

Ti: ¿Todos los humanos tienen sueños?

Dh: Por supuesto…

Ti: Ya veo… [ Entonces, yo también…] Si ya no tiene nada que hablar conmigo, me retiro Princesa… Tengo entendido que también le brindarán mantenimiento a nuestros Gundams…

Dh: Si… Gracias, Tieria Erde

Ti: Tieria está bien…

Dh: De acuerdo.

Tieria sale de la habitación dejando a Dhianeila sola y se dirige al hangar donde está el Seravee.

Ti: De verdad que ella es algo inexplicable, Princesa Dhianeila Y Leisha Altria Ol Yunos… ¿Eh?...

En su camino se encuentra con Setsuna.

Ti: ¿Setsuna?

St: Tieria…

Ti: ¿No deberías estar en el hangar?

St: He terminado con eso… ¿Qué sucedió con Dhianeila Y Leisha Altria Ol Yunos?

Ti: Le dije acerca de la existencia de los Innovators

St: ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?... Tú…

Ti: Hmp… Si, ¿por qué se lo habré dicho?

St: Tieria…

Ti: Vas a hablar con ella, ¿verdad?

St: Si…

Ti: Entonces ve… El tiempo a solas con ella ya casi termina…

Tieria sigue su camino hacia el hangar y Setsuna lo sigue hacia la habitación donde Dhianeila estaba.

Mientras tanto, las transferencias continuaban.

Anesha estaba dirigiendo desde el Perseous mientras Nunnally, Saji, Marie, Mileina y Lasse llevaban y acomodaban los alimentos en el almacén del Ptolemaios II.

* * *

- Personajes: Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy (Pm)

Mi: El Perseous tiene mucha comida para ser un trasbordador! Además de que es increíble…!

Ls: Tiene que ser así, ya que transporta a una Princesa…

Mi: Aww! Cómo me da envidia Nunnally… Estar al servicio de una Princesa!

Nu: Es un honor para mi estar al servicio de la Princesa Dhianeila... Pero pueden decirme por "tú"

Ls: De acuerdo, Nunnally… dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

Nu: 16…

Ls: Lo sabía… igual que Setsuna hace cinco años.

Sj: ¿Setsuna tenía…?

Ls: Si, es el más joven de los Meisters…

Nu: Setsuna… Setsuna F Seiei, ¿es el joven con uniforme azul?

Mi: Si!

Sj: … Nunnally, ¿por qué estás piloteando un Mobile Suit? Eres muy joven para involucrarte en todo esto… Además una vida así…

Nu: Yo lo decidí…

Sj: ¿Eh?

Nu: Yo quise luchar con la Princesa, porque mi sueño es el mismo que el de la Princesa…

Pm: ¿Sueño?

Nu: Si… La Princesa Dhianeila dice que si tenemos un sueño debemos luchar por él… Mi sueño y el sueño de la Princesa es el mismo, por eso estoy piloteando un Mobile Suit…

Ls: Tienes la misma edad que tenía Setsuna cuando empezó a pilotear un Mobile Suit, pero creo que tú tienes una visión más amplia…

Nu: Eso es irónico…

Ls: ¿Eh?

Sj: ¿Por qué?...

En ese momento llega Allelujah para ayudar con la comida.

Pm: Allelujah…

Al: ¿Interrumpí algo?

Pm: No, Nunnally estaba diciéndonos por qué se unió a la Princesa.

Al: Si… fue por su propia voluntad.

Pm: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Al: Lo dijo hace un rato en la conversión que teníamos con la Princesa, ¿verdad?

Nu: Si

Al: Que compartías el sueño de la Princesa Dhianeila…

Nu: Así es…

Pm: Nunnally también nos dijo que si tenemos un sueño, luchemos por él…

Al: ¿Un sueño?... ¿Qué sueño podría tener una persona como yo?

Pm: Allelujah…

Nu: Todos tenemos un sueño… La historia del mundo está construida por los sueños y las luchas para alcanzar esos sueños y es por eso que estamos aquí, luchando…

Al: ¿Eso también lo dice la Princesa?

Nu: No sé si lo diga la Princesa, pero es lo que yo pienso…

Al. ¿Entonces yo estoy aquí por un sueño?

Nu: Estoy segura…

Al: …

Pm: Allelujah…

Al: Oh... Cierto, ¿Ya la llaman por su nombre?

Mi: Ella nos dijo que la podíamos llamar así…

Al: ¿Yo también… podría llamarte Nunnally?

Nu: Por supuesto…

* * *

Iolaous estaba haciendo el traspaso de energía al Ptolemaios II desde el puente del Perseous, mientras que Age jugaba con los Haros en el hangar.

Haro1: Haro!! Haro!!

Age: Age!

Haro2: Haro!! Haro!!

Age: A-G-E

Haro3: Haro!! Haro!!

Age: AGE!

Io: Siempre es lo mismo con ese mono… Sólo enlazó contactos y después se puso a jugar… Si se iba a poner a juguetear hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera ayudado a Nunnally con los alimentos…

Al imaginarse las travesuras que podía haber causado Age con el traspaso de alimentos, se dio cuenta que no hubiera sido mejor.

Io: Creo que esa no es mejor idea… La Princesa pensó eso antes que yo, por eso lo puso aquí…

Ian: Hey!... ¿Cómo va la transferencia?

Io: Haciendo esto con la ayuda que tengo… no es muy rápido…

Ian: ¿Lo dices por ese muchacho?

Io: Es un mono…

Ian: Jajaja… Si, creo que tienes razón… ¿pero que ustedes no son compañeros?

Io: Eso no hace diferencia en su comportamiento…

Ian: Eres muy serio, ¿verdad?

Io: Es el comportamiento que debe tener un Caballero de Yunos.

Ian: ¿Caballero?

Io: Un grupo especial dentro de la milicia del País…

Ian: Ya veo… pero deberías sonreír más.

Io: Sonreiré cuando suceda algo en lo que tenga que sonreír...

Ian: Te entiendo, aquí también hay alguien que no sonríe mucho… Pero espero que algún día pueda sonreír…

Io: Ojala que ese día llegue… No poder sonreír significa que la persona lleva dentro mucha tristeza…

Ian: Creo que tienes razón… Y bien!... Con ese ayudante no acabarás muy rápido con la sistematización de la energía en el Ptolemy… Déjame ayudarte…

Io: Se lo agradezco.

* * *

En el puente del Ptolemaios II.

Sm: Feldt ¿Cómo va la transferencia de energía?

Ft: En un 35%...

Sm: El proceso va muy lento…

Ft: Señorita Sumeragi, el señor Ian…

Sm: ¿Qué?

Ian: (desde una pantalla) Hey! Voy a echarle una mano al chico de Orb que está haciendo el traspaso…

Sm: ¿Pero que no habían dos chicos para eso?

Ian: Pues vera, con el otro chico…

Age sale por detrás de Ian y se apoya en sus hombros para ver por la pantalla.

Ian: Oye!

Age: Hola Señorita Ptolemaios!

Sm: Ah... Ahora entiendo porque el proceso iba tan lento.

Ian: ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con la estratega?!

Age: Entendido… Adios! (sale flotando)

Ian: Ahg!

Sm: No ayuda mucho ¿cierto?

Ian: Se la pasa brincando de un lado a otro…! (se ve a Age de fondo jugando con los Haros)

Haro5: Haro!! Haro!!

Age: A-G-E

Ft: (sonriendo al ver la escena de fondo) Como un niño.

Ian: Por eso voy a ayudar al otro chico…

Sm: De acuerdo, pero dime Ian… acerca del otro asunto…

Ian: Logré conseguir información pero no hay mucho que decir…

Sm: Ya veo…

Ian: Entonces… (se interrumpe a sí mismo al notar que Age trae una herramienta importante) Oye!... Deja eso!

Age: jajaja…

Ian: No la vayas a perder!

Io: Age!... Deja de hacer travesuras!

Sm: Suerte Ian…

Ian: Regrésame eso!

Y la transmisión se acaba.

Sm: (con un suspiro en tono alegre) Que problema… ese niño.

Ft: Si… pero se siente bien, verlo así ¿no?

Sm: Creo que tienes razón… No nos viene mal en este momento.

Las dos se quedan con una sonrisa y una sensación de tranquilidad.

* * *

FIN del Capítulo 3.


End file.
